


Budapest

by steveandbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Budapest, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Sleeping Together, What Happened in Budapest, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I remember Budapest very differently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

_"You and I remember Budapest very differently."_

  
If you asked Clint about what happened in Budapest, he wouldn't explain it all very well; he didn't remember most things about it, but the memory of their last night there had been imprinted in his mind like a tattoo. 

It had been a moment of weakness - or that's how Natasha would have described it anyway. She knew better than to let her guard now after an incident like that; Clint, a bit less than her, but nevertheless, it happened. They were both recovering after their mission when she pulled him in her bedroom and kissed him, and Clint's eyes shot wide open in surprise. 

The whole night was a big surprise to him; it wasn't anything like he'd imagined, because was that really Natasha, so open and inviting in his arms? All gentle touches and quiet sighs, her skin soft and warm against his, slow, lingering kisses on his lips. For a moment, he wanted to stop, and take it all in, memorise it. How their bodies fit together, the smell of her perfume, the soft curve of her hips, her hand in his, their fingers intertwined.

Morning found them in each other's arms, bodies tangled together under the sheets, but afterwards, they didn't talk about it. She didn't mention it twice, and he didn't go against her wish to keep quiet about it. But when he heard the word Budapest, all Clint could think of was that one night, a dim-lighted room of a small hotel, and the taste of Natasha's lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any mistakes, i just wrote this very quickly. if you liked it please leave a comment :)


End file.
